


In love with my best friend

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Built up emotiions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Mentioned simon cowell, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayton has been in love with her best friend Harry and plans on telling him but what happens when Harry comes back with a girlfriend but is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kma345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/gifts).



Kaytons pov

I was in the middle of cooking lunch when my phone went off, meaning I had a text.I picked up the phone and the text was from Liam , the second member I was close to.

Hey we're back from tour come over to Harry's flat

Okay I'll be over in a few minutes

I was so excited to see that the boys were back I haven't seen them in six months.I was most excited to see Harry.I have been in love with him for the past three years and he has know clue.but I finally made a decision to tell him today.I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed over to Harry's flat. I arrived ten minutes later. I walked into the living room and everyone shouted a hey to me but what I seen in front of me broke my heart. There was a girl with Black hair sitting on Harry's lap she was pretty.

"Hey, Kay, so nice to see you again." He says, getting off the couch to give me a hug.

"I missed you to Harry." I said, trying not to cry.

"Oh there is someone i want you to meet." Harry says happily.

"Kayton, this is my girlfriend McKenna, mcKenna this is Kayton, my best friend." He said, and that hurt when he just said best friend.

"Hi I've heard so much about you, it's lovely too meet you." She says bringing me into a hug.

Dammit I couldn't hate her she's so nice. I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said giving her a fake smile.

I looked up and Liam was giving me a look. I just ignored him.he knew about my feelings for Harry.

"Alright I'm starving let's order a pizza." Niall says.

"Your always hungry Nialler." I say rolling my eyes playfully.

While niall ordered the pizza Harry suggested we all watch a movie and we agreed.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked

"How about Grease?" Louis suggested  
"No we just watched that one last week." Niall says rolling his eyes.

"Well it's not my fault we were stuck in a hotel." Louis defends.

"Alright no fighting, how about we just watch a horror movie." I suggested.

"Wow Kayton suggesting a scary movie." Harry teased.

"Alright let's watch Krampus." Niall  says "Its suppose to be scary."

Everyone actually agreed. Liam took a seat next to Niall so I was stuck with McKenna and Harry on the couch. Liam got the remote to order the movie and pressed play.It was going to be hard sitting this close to them.

The movie started and and I watched as the beginning credits rolled up on the screen. Harry and McKenna weren't even paying attention.She crawled into his lap and he gave her a few pecks on her lips.I blinked away the tears as I looked away.

The movie began and I cuddled with a pillow when the scary parts came on. As time went on and the movie was getting good I couldn't help to get angry.Harry was whispering in her ear and thy were laughing

"Excuse me some of us are actually trying to watch thelqlpp) movie." I said trying to hide my jealousy.

"Sorry." McKenna muttered

Liam looked over at me in pity and I just went back to watching the movie. It was on the part where the guy was in the dark and something grabbed him and then there was loud knocking coming from the front door.It was the delivery guy.

I opened the door and it revealed an attractive brunette guy with beautiful green eyes.He actually reminded me a little of Harry.

"Your total is 17.95." he says.

I handed him a 20.00 and told him to keep the change.I winked at him and shut the door.

"Pizzas here!" I called going into the living room.

"Yay." Niall says his blue eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

I looked over to Harry and he was frowning. 

"Harry are you okay?" I asked concerns

"Yea I'm fine won't you just go talk to that pizza guy." He spat.

Was Harry jealous that I winked at that pizza guy.he couldn't be he has a girlfriend.I shook it off and we grabbed some slices and turned the movie back on.I was pretty hungry so I ate mine pretty quickly.

The movie continued to play but I wasn't paying attention I kept thinking back to Harry about him seeming jealous it didn't make sense at all. I was brought out of my thoughts when the lights were turned back on.

"Well that was a freaky movie." Niall says a little shaken up.

"Alright it's only four so let's play a game.." Louis says excitedly.

"How about truth or dare?" Harry asks

"I'm down I guess.." I say with a shrug.

We all got in a circle on the floor of the living room and Liam began the game.

"Alright Niall truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He challenges.

"I dare you to call Simon and tell him you got a fan pregnant.." 

"Awe come on he'll have a heart attack."

"Well I guess you'll have to use your only chicken." Liam smirked

Niall sighed and got his cellphone out to dial Simon's number.This was gonna be fun.

"Hello?" Simon asked into the phone.

"Hi Simon this is Niall uh..there is something I have to tell you." Niall feigned nervousness.

"What is it Niall?"

"I...uh..got a fan pregnant." Niall said.

"What!?! "Don't you guys know what condoms are.I swear I don't know what to do with you all.but I guess I support you.."he says sighing.

The others couldn't contain there laughter they started laughing

"What's that laughter?" 

"Nothing Si I gotta go.." He says and hangs up.

"I can't believe he bought that." Liam says astonished.

"Alright Harry truth or dare." Niall asks

" Dare." He smirks.

"I dare you too lick salt off of Mckennas stomach."

"Alright."Harry says ad I frown

Niall went into the kitchen to grab salt

McKenna lifted her shirt up where Harry dumped some the salt on to her toned stomach and brought his lips close to her tummy.

He licked the salt up and I couldn't take this anymore I ran upstairs in tears rehearing the lads calling my name

I sat in on Liams bed when there was a knock at the door.

"C-come in." I say through tears.

"Kayton, are you okay?" Liam ask a softly

"No, I'm sorry for running out I just couldn't watch the man I love do that to another person."

"Awe everything will turn out okay you'll see.." He have smiled.

Harry came in immediately after our talk.

"You love me?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I'll leave so you both can talk." Liam speaks up as Harry nodded with a smile.

"So are you gonna answer me?" Harry asks.

"Yes." I muttered.

Harry looked shocked but smiled.

"Good so I can do this." he says and brings his lips to mine.

I kissed back immediately for a few minutes but remembered he has a girlfriend

"Harry wait, we can't do this you have a girlfriend.." I said pushing him off me.

"Kayton there is something i have to tell you but I hope you don't get mad." He sighs.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"McKenna isn't my girlfriend."

"What do you mean she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Okay,  McKenna is my moms best friends daughter and she came to visit us on tour for the last two weeks of it and she noticed I was moping around and she asked me what was wrong so I told her I was in love with you and I wasn't sure if you felt the same so we came up with this plan to see if you got jealous, which you really didn't show any signs so I doubted it until I heard your conversation with Liam."

I just sat there frozen after Harry explained everything all I could think about was that Harry said he was in love with me.

"Say something." He pleaded.

"Your in love with me?" 

"That's the only thing your gonna say after I explained everything?" He chuckles lightly.

"I should be angry at you but I'm not and I love you too always have." I told him.

"Good now I can do this again." Harry says with a smirk.

He brought our lips back together once again and I kissed back right away while I wrapped my arms around his neck as we were into our kissing session we didn't hear the door open and someone cleared their throat we jumped back.

"I guess you told her." McKenna spoke up.

"Yeah I did." Harry says smiling the signature dimples showing.

"Kayton I hope you don't hate me." she says nervously.

"No I dont." I reply.

"Good I hope we can become good friends." She smiles and I nodded.

"Alright let's go finish the game." Says louis.

Harry grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together as we went downstairs to finish truth or dare which turned out to be fun.I got the man I loved and he felt the same way as I did.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it


End file.
